Eiri Yuki's Best-Seller
by tewkie
Summary: Shuichi comes up with a - in his opinion - fantastic idea. Eiri decides to get down to Shuichi's level for once.


**Title**: Eiri Yuki's Best-Seller

**Paring**: Eiri/Shuichi

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Gay and pervy stuff

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except from the plot.

**Summary:** _"So," he started, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could, "when are you gonna write a novel about us?"_

* * *

**Eiri Yuki's Best-Seller**

.

Shuichi was suspiciously quiet today, even after Eiri got back from his meeting.

After welcoming him back home like he usually did – in Eiri's opinion, much similar to a puppy wagging it's tail at his master's return – he had gone almost immediately back to the bedroom. Eiri didn't mind at all, to be completely honest the singer keeping his distance was a pleasant surprise. The meeting with his editor Mizuki and the publishers had not only been boring but also extremely draining. Shuichi couldn't have chosen a better time to leave him alone. Eiri didn't understand why his presence was necessary in those meetings to begin with – they all knew he didn't listen to a word they were saying anyway. He wrote the books and received the money, nothing more and nothing less. Mizuki was the one making sure it all happened like it was supposed to.

Still, as he was cutting the vegetables for his improvised noodle dish, his curiosity – itching like a mosquito bite – made it difficult to focus on his cooking. What was the brat doing? Maybe he was working. He must be doing something important to casually ignore Eiri's presence, especially since Shuichi started working early today so they hadn't seen each other the whole day. To Shuichi it never mattered if he – or Eiri for that matter – had work to do, he would be clinging onto the author like a baby monkey the minute Eiri sat a foot in the house.

When dinner was ready Eiri briefly considered not letting Shuichi know and just eat by himself, so he could enjoy this unusual silence a bit longer. But without realizing it Eiri was already standing in front of his bedroom door, his hand ready to open it.

Shuichi wasn't working as Eiri first thought. He was on the bed, lying on his stomach and not paying Eiri any attention because he was... reading a book? Even at a distance Eiri recognized it; _A Memory_, a book published this year written by no other than Eiri Yuki himself. It had been nominated for several awards and was so far the best selling book Eiri had ever written – how would he not recognize it?

The question was, why the heck was someone as illiterate as Shuichi reading it?

"Food's done," he said, acting as if he didn't think it was a big deal Shuichi was practically engrossed in a book Eiri had written. Because it_ was_ no big deal. Of course it wasn't.

Shuichi looked up from the book, a big smile pasted on his face.

"Right-o!" he said before carefully closing the book, treating it with so much respect it becamse difficult for Eiri to pretend it was no big deal. Really, it wasn't.

"You know, I was reading your latest book, Yuki," Shuichi said, pausing as he took another bite of his food. Eiri wasn't looking at him when he spoke, so he wasn't sure the other was listening to him or not. However, that didn't stop Shuichi from continue speaking. "I obviously don't have to tell you your writing is awesome and all, but..."

Eiri looked up from his plate, his beautiful golden eyes looking up at Shuichi with what Shuichi could only assume was confusion. He wasn't sure Eiri was confused because Shuichi stopped talking mid-sentence or if he was curious about Shuichi's opinion.

"But?" Eiri repeated and Shuichi's heart almost skipped a beat because Eiri did seem genuinely interested in his opinion.

Shuichi didn't respond right away, which was very uncharacteristically of him. He didn't respond right away because he was very talented when it came to expressing himself stupidly. Yuki was the last person on earth he wanted to say the wrong thing to. But when not coming up with a decent way to say what he had in mind he decided to improvise.

"Uh, like, I don't understand the story?" It sounded more like a question than an opinion. "Shiro kills himself because his father-in-law doesn't like him? Isn't he overreacting a bit?"

Eiri's expression went form confused to utter disbelief. That's when Shuichi knew improvising was probably not a very smart choice.

"Kills himself because his...?" Eiri repeated in a low voice, as if he was talking to himself rather than Shuichi. His expression changed once again: offended. He was offended. "That's not why he kills himself."

"But that's what it says."

"No, that's not what it says because that's not why he kills himself, idiot."

Shuichi took yet another bite of the chicken on his plate. "Then why?"

"'Why'? I thought you said you read the book. Hana's father – who by the way isn't his father-in-law – represents the whole village they live in. He doesn't kill himself because the old man 'doesn't like him', he kills himself because everyone, including Hana at the end, don't accept–" Something in Eiri's mind suddenly switched. Was he really trying to explain his work to Shuichi?

Shuichi was telling him he didn't understand Eiri's book. _Shuichi_ was telling him he didn't understand _Eiri_'s book. The book Eiri spent three years working on non-stop; the book that was this year's best seller, had won six awards and had been praised by numerous critics all over the world. Shuichi – the boy who wrote love songs like a sixth grader – was telling him he didn't understand that book.

"Why do I even bother?" Eiri mumbled to himself, ignoring Shuichi when he asked what he just said. When receiving no reply, Shuichi only shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

After a few seconds of silence he spoke up again.

"So," he started, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could, "when are you gonna write a novel about us?"

"Never," Eiri replied, barely even letting Shuichi finish his sentence.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Shuichi said and to Eiri's misfortune the singer started to sound dangerously excited. "You don't have to make it obvious you're writing about us! You could write about Euki Yiri and Shu-Dou Shin. Shu-Dou could even be Chinese. They name people like that in China, right? And because you have light hair Euki Yiri could be American."

Eiri knew the best way to handle Shuichi whenever he would get overly excited about something and just keep going and going _and_ _going_, was to just mute his annoying voice completely. Or at least try. Eiri didn't look up from his plate of food, pretending he was peacefully having dinner alone in his big house.

"But they don't name people like that in America, do they? How about... Erik Yellow? Erik Yellow sounds American." He looked at Eiri. "Are you listening?"

"No."

"Hah!" Shuichi shouted in triumph. "You were listening, otherwise you wouldn't have answered! What do you think? It might sound weird when I'm the one saying it but you can totally make something awesome out of it! And because you barely even know my dad there's no reason for you to kill yourself just because he doesn't like you. Your fans won't have to go, 'chill your soup, Shiro, don't be so dramatic'. Unlike Shiro, Erik Yellow won't be bipolar or anything."

Eiri was fighting the urge to strangle the life out of the kid right there and then. Not only was this ignorant rascal completely _insulting_ Eiri's praised work but he was also foolhardy enough to suggest something so surprisingly stupid even coming form him. But instead of getting up and murder the brat right on the spot now that there were not witnesses around, Eiri took a deep breath before placing his chopsticks on the table. _Fine_, he thought, _it wouldn't hurt to go down to his level just this once_.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Shuichi almost fell of his chair. "Really?!", he asked and Eiri couldn't help but think even though this moron had extremely limited brain capacity, his stupidity made him kind of cute.

"Yeah, why not? Like you said, the fans would love it. Especially the dirty details."

Now, Shuichi didn't look as happy. He raised one eyebrow. "Dirty details?"

"You can't really write a best-seller without including the _real_ fun stuff, can you?"

"Uh, I guess," Shuichi said. His intuition was telling him the way Eiri was suddenly agreeing with him and actually engaging in this conversation probably meant Shuichi shouldn't continue this conversation at all. But, as always, Shuichi decided to ignore it. "Like what?"

"Like when I stick my fingers in your tight a–"

"What?!" Shuichi shouted, thankful his mouth had reacted so fast. His face immediately turned bright red. "Oh my God, that's not what I meant."

"That's what makes a best-seller a best-seller, though."

"I don't recall reading about Shiro doing something like that to Hana!" Shuichi said, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. He kept his eyes on the plate in front of him.

Eiri smirked. "But this one is gonna be one people _understand_, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but you can't write about our... private stuff." Shuichi mumbled, still refusing to look up, his chopstick poking the food in front of him. "Everyone one will know."

"Know what? About those little kitten-noises you make when I bite the inside of your thigh?"

"When you what?!" Shuichi gasped, finally looking up, his eyebrows meeting in a frown as he glared at his lover.

"It's a brilliant idea. Who knew a genius was hiding behind that girly façade? I could write about all the times I fuck you so hard you almost wake up on Saturn. And not only in bed..."

"I didn't mean–"

"In the shower too."

Shuichi's face got impossibly more red, his blush intensifying by each word that left the blond's mouth. "Stop it."

"And in the car."

"Yuki, stop it!"

"And in one of the changing rooms in that clothes shop the other day."

"I'm going to leave you alone and you'll be eating dinner by yourself!"

"And at NG's."

"Alright, that's it, I'm lea–"

"And at Nakano's place."

Shuichi froze. He didn't get up and left as he first intended. All he could do was drop his jaw and widen his eyes to the size of two plates. "We do not speak about that incident out loud. Ever. If Hiro ever finds out he'll shoot me with one of K's guns. More than once."

With that, something in Eiri's eyes changed. Shuichi couldn't put his fingers on what, but the playfulness and arrogance in the older man's eyes faded till there was no trace of it left. His golden, narrow eyes were suddenly looking at Shuichi so intensely, almost aggressively. It was a familiar look – Shuichi knew that much – but at the moment he couldn't recall from where. The smirk on Eiri's lips widened.

"If he finds out about what? How I was grabbing your hair when you were on your knees sucking my cock?"

"Oh, Christ!" Shuichi groaned.

"Or do you mean when I was fucking you so hard and good you had to bite your friend's pillow so the others in the living room wouldn't hear you scream?"

Shuichi didn't think his face could get anymore red than it already was. How Eiri could say stuff like that out lout so casually without even blinking, as if he was talking about the weather, was beyond Shuichi.

"Oh, I know," Eiri continued, "you must've meant when I hit you _just right_ and you told me to do it again but I didn't because you didn't ask nicely. Instead of doing it you tried to push back against my cock, like the little slut you are, but I was holding your soft little ass – one hand on each cheek – to keep you in place and not let you do as you wanted. You did end up asking nicely, _begging_ me to do it again, like you're supposed to."

Shuichi was still glaring at Yuki, but this time he didn't say anything. The incident was just as fresh in his mind as it seemed to be in Eiri's. It was two weeks ago, when Bad Luck and their manager K were in Hiro's new apartment celebrating their success in selling a million copies of their new single _Glaring Dream_. Shuichi had spent the whole day nagging at Eiri to go with them and after he had promised to leave Eiri alone of the rest of the day the author agreed. They had all been drinking and enjoying themselves when Shuichi decided he had a little too much to drink and, with Yuki's help, went upstairs to Hiro's bedroom so he could rest for a moment.

Resting, however, was not what happened in that room that evening.

Shuichi felt his skinny jeans tighten even more.

"Was that what you meant, Shuichi-kun? When I was jerking you off as you were riding me? Bouncing up and down on my cock, doing that thing you do when you tilt your head back?"

Eiri had been rough that evening, biting Shuichi's neck, pinching his nipples, squeezing his ass. He had been rough and impatient; not taking his time preparing Shuichi like he usually did before forcing his rock-hard cock inside. "_You're so fucking tight_", he had whispered in Shuichi's ear, "_Like a virgin_".

Shuichi swallowed when he felt his member inside his pants twitch at the words of the blond, hands itching to touch himself.

"Ah, you remember it too, don't you?" Eiri teased, loving the way Shuichi was sitting there quietly, tensing his lips, his big eyes a mixture of anger and want. "Your greedy little asshole sucking in my whole dick until you were squirting all over my stomach. And when I told you to lick your own cum off me before getting down on all four so I could continue fucking you."

During that time Shuichi's shaking legs barely had the strength to keep him up. "_I'm not done with you yet_," Eiri had said before ramming back into him again, one hand grabbing Shuichi's hair to keep him in place. Shuichi's body had still been very sensitive from his orgasm and so he had let out a long moan, proving to Eiri once more that he was not only vocally talented on stage but also in bed.

"How you licked me clean after I came deep inside you, my cum running out from your little hole down to your thighs."

"Yuki," was all Shuichi managed to say in a low voice. It was meant to sound like a warning but sounded like a plead more than anything.

"Your hair a mess, your voice hoarse, your cock leaking, your dirty little asshole ravished... Is that what I should write about in my new book, Shuichi?"

"No," Shuichi said, voice husky. He could hear his own voice shake.

Eiri took the chopsticks in front of him, grabbing a broccoli and sticking it in his mouth, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Then shut up and let me enjoy my food."

The food was cold by now but Eiri decided not to care. They sat like that in silence for barely even a minute before Eiri realized Shuichi wasn't eating anymore. He hadn't taken his eyes off Eiri since he stopped speaking, that intense look not leaving his eyes. Eiri was about to ask "_what_?" when he saw Shuichi shift uncomfortably in his chair.

_Oh_.

"Seems like you have a little problem." Eiri teased, a smirk snaked across his lips.

"Shut up!" Shuichi snapped. "All I wanted to tell you was you should write a simple and cute novel about us instead about some suicidal melodramatic kid!"

Shuichi was expecting Eiri to snap back at him for once again insulting his book, because that was the reason Eiri started teasing him to begin with, wasn't it? But to Shuichi's surprise Eiri didn't retort with a witty comment and a cocky grin. Instead the author raised his hand, his index finger beckoning Shuichi to approach him. Obediently Shuichi got up from his seat and did as he was told, all the while awkwardly trying to hide his aching erection with his hands. Without notice Eiri grabbed Shuichi's wrist and pulled him close till the younger was straddling him in the chair he was sitting.

"You know," Eiri said, nose ghosting over the singer's neck. "The kitchen table isn't on our list yet."

He placed a gentle kiss on the long neck in front of him before taking it between his teeth. Shuichi let out a shaky breath and moved his head to the side, giving the older man a much better access of his pale neck. He opened his mouth in a silent moan when he felt Eiri's cold hand sneak its way inside his T-shirt, stopping when it reached his nipple to give it a light pinch. Eiri's free hand made it's way up, grabbing a fist full of that silky smooth, pink hair and guiding Shuichi's mouth towards his own. Usually Eiri would start off slow, kissing the corner of Shuichi's mouth and licking his bottom lip almost as if asking for permission to enter. But this time Eiri did none of that, instead he forced his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth, not wasting any time in beginning the dominance.

Just like that time at Hiro's place.

Shuichi might be a dumb brat, possessing absurd imagination and coming up with the most ridiculous ideas. Still, Eiri couldn't help but think it was so amusing. Shuichi was annoying, too loud and just generally in the way most of the time but he was a colourful little guy, one Eiri despite all that didn't regret letting in his life.

He wasn't sure of Shuichi knew it or not, but Eiri would never write about him in that way. For the whole world to see Shuichi the way Eiri saw him – Eiri wouldn't allow that, not even if it ended up being the best selling book in the history of litterateur. The thought of him being the only one seeing this side of the innocent Shuichi Shindou, all desperate and needy, horny and impatient, did incredible things to Eiri's dick.

A weak moan escaped Shuichi's lips. He let his hands ghost over Eiri's clothed chest, his erection pressing harder against Eiri's stomach. His hands made their way to Eiri's collar, slowly unbuttoning the first button and then the second. At the third button Eiri broke the kiss and grabbed Shuichi's wrist so tightly Shuichi couldn't help but let out a low whimper.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eiri said between their lips and when Shuichi opened his eyes he saw that _look_ again, the one Shuichi hadn't recognized earlier. Now, he knew _exactly_ what those eyes meant. "Who said you could undress me? You're not in charge here, you little slut."

Shuichi tried to lean forward and continue the kiss but to his dismay the hand grabbing his hair yanked his head back, stopping him. Eiri loved this. Torturing him, teasing him, _owning_ him.

"On your knees," Eiri said and it didn't take a second for Shuichi to get up from the blond's lap.

Yeah, it was going to be just like that time at Hiro's place

.

* * *

**A/N**: Recently I re-read the manga and watched all anime episodes all over again, which resulted in this: my first proper Gravitation fan fiction! The plot is not very rich, but I hope some of you still enjoyed it! Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
